Various non-luggage carriers exist for carrying, holding, supporting and storing objects. Such carriers include, by way of example, backpacks, duffel bags, fanny packs, satchels and purses. While such carriers are suitable for their intended purpose, their utility is limited, especially if used for travel. In most cases, these carriers constitute carry-on baggage, which modern airlines tend to limit in quantity and size. For example, backpacks and duffel bags tend to be cumbersome and must be stored in an overhead bin or beneath a seat during commercial airline travel.
In addition, many are too large or too small. Frequently, they lack attachments that are versatile enough to connect to other carriers and to be worn. They are unsuitable as neck and back pillows. They do not function independently as carrier straps. Fanny packs, small hands-free carriers with belts for wearing around users' waists, are suitable substitutes for a small purse and useful for carrying small items such as a wallet, keys and the like. However, fanny packs are generally inadequate for storing larger items such as garments. Satchels and purses must be carried by hand and frequently lack storage capacity suitable for garments. None of the aforementioned carriers easily attach to luggage without dragging or may function as a carrier strap. Furthermore, such carriers are not adaptable to be worn around one's neck or lumbar region as a travel pillow.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,703 to McKenna describes a carrier that attempts to fill a void left by conventional fanny pack carriers as described above. McKenna provides a torso-encircling carrier with a tubular body having a central closed tubular portion and tapered ends. The tubular body, which is “adapted to encircle the torso of the wearer,” is intended to carry a coat. Longitudinal zipper closures are provided along the tapered ends and the central tubular portion. Such a carrier featuring a tubular body adapted to encircle the torso of a wearer is not configured and sized for wearing around one's neck. Additionally, the McKenna carrier lacks any provisions for functioning as a carrier strap. The end attachments of the McKenna carrier are not versatile enough to connect to other carriers. No provision is made for additional storage compartments. Furthermore, the longitudinal zipper closures of the McKenna carrier complicate loading and closure. Garments must be held in their folded state while the longitudinal zippers are pulled to a closed position. Otherwise, the garment would tend to unfold and become snagged by the zipper. Such longitudinal zippers are also more prone to failure, especially if the carrier is loaded with a thick garment.
Accordingly, what is needed is a carrier suitable for storing one or more items such as garments and configured to be attachable to other carriers or a removable strap, wearable around one's neck or waist, and usable as a lumbar or neck pillow. Additionally, the carrier should be easy to load.